Enteral feeding systems are generally described in the patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,170, incorporated herein by reference, and entitled: Apparatus and Method for Relieving Gastric Pressure During Enteral Feeding.
With respect to enteral feeding systems, errors in tubing and catheter misconnection have led to such tragedies as patient deaths and permanent loss of function. Several factors contribute to tubing errors. A first factor is the similarity in appearance of tubes, catheter connections, and other medical components and accessories that have dissimilar functions. Another factor is the prevalent use of luer connectors that enable functionally dissimilar tubes or catheters to be connected. Yet another factor contributing to errors in tubing and catheter connection is the positioning of functionally dissimilar tubes used in close proximity to one another in patient care. Other factors include the use of tubes or catheters for unintended purposes, movement of patients from one setting or service to others, and staff fatigue.
The factors presented above and others are further delineated in the article entitled Tubing Misconnections—a Persistent and Potentially Deadly Occurrence presented as a Sentinel Event ALERT in Issue 36—Apr. 3, 2006 from the Joint Commission Website: www.jointcommission.org. The article is incorporated herein by reference and is attached with this filing.